phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
Can't vote on this page? Read this as to why. On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. If you are not able to cast your vote here, a proxy vote may be entered. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violators of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove or alter votes by other users. * No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user for the same picture will be deleted or merged into a single vote. (Voting for more than one picture each month is allowed.) * If you are a new nominator or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only six images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. The top two images will be featured on the main page. *Do not support your own images that you uploaded. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for December 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by cartoontvthemes. Support # I think this is a perfect picture for December. December is the holidays and you give gifts. --Cartoontvthemes 16:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) # Wow. This picture is just beautiful. -SMILEYCAMEY 12:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) # Makes me smile :) We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 22:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by Firesideboy. Support # I like this one, it's HQ and it shows how nice the boys are. -'MooMoo' {talk} 04:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # If this doesn't get you in the mood for the holidays, I don't know what would. Kangi 05:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # It's perfect realistic background, sweet, and gets you in the mood for the holidays.Phinanie 23:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) # Love this....very Christmas-y --Pixarmc 16:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) # This is perfect! It shows that Phineas and Ferb aren't just doing cool stuff for themselves and their freinds, but for people in need. Christmas spirit at it's best. - IsabellaRose412 13:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) # Very sweet! -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) # This picture fits the Holidays as Christmas are a time of year of giving. It has great quality and bright colors with a realistic background. --Firesideboy 09:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Umm... Sorry I don't see what's so special about this picture. -I'mxoxme 23:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) # Yes, I don't see whats so special. It's hard to see Phineas and Ferb. -SMILEYCAMEY 12:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by MooMoo-of-Doom. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #4 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?". Support # AWWWW YESS!!!! -User:Shiningflowermelody 21:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) # How adorable:) -I'mxoxme 23:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) # YES! It's cute that Isabellan would wrap a presant for Phineas - Why, Why my piggy? I love-ed you piggy! I love-ed you! 23:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ~Really Big Hat~ # Love it a great Phinbella moment( which i support) perfect for December. - Phinbella is the best 02:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # It's just too simple. Phinanie 23:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC). # In my opinion, it's too simple. -SMILEYCAMEY 12:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I wonder what she got him...oh, the possibilities! - IsabellaRose412 Picture #5 *'Info:' Uploaded by User:Topher208. Nominated by User:Bigpboy. Support # What do you know! He DID have figgy pudding! Curse you Dr. D! - Bigpboy 00:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # # Massive 10000/10000. - 16:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #6 *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by PerrythePlatypus. Support # the best # perfect it has to be this Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here.